1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical outlets, and particularly to electrical outlets having safety guards to protect children from electrical shock.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical outlets are frequent causes for concern to parents, due to the fact that young children often attempt to insert improper conductors, such as nails, pins, etc., into the outlet. Electrical shock, resulting in cardiac arrest, burns, or nerve damage, may occur when such objects are inserted into the outlet. As a result of this safety concern, numerous safety receptacles or devices including safety features have been developed and used.
Some devices that prevent children from electrical shock are protectors for outlets, such that the outlet may not be used until the device is removed. The protectors are often covers that either conceal the face of the outlet or cover the apertures of the outlet. In this manner, children are prevented from putting objects into the outlet, potentially causing electrical shock. The problem that results from these devices is that some children are somehow able to remove the cover from the outlet, giving them clear access to the outlet.
Some outlets may be made with shutter mechanisms that prevent other conductors from being inserted within the outlet. The shutter mechanisms generally only allow for the prongs of a plug to be inserted into the outlet. The shutters cover the apertures of the outlet and are forced aside when the prongs of a plug are inserted within the apertures. While these safety devices work effectively, the shutter mechanisms are generally spring-biased, necessitating the additional component of a spring. Additional components often add to the costs associated with devices.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device that is built into the outlet such that improper conductors are prevented from being inserted and that also omits unnecessary components. Thus, an electrical outlet with safety guard solving the aforementioned problems is desired.